This invention relates generally to painter's tools and accessories, and more particularly to a knock-down, umbrella-type standard which may be erected between the floor and ceiling of a room to provide a prop-type support for an unfinished workpiece during spray painting thereof, and which provides a protective overspray shield for the ceiling of the room.
Heretofore, it has been extremely difficult and tedious to spray paint or spray varnish doors, large panels and similar undetached workpieces within a finished or partially finished room of a house or building, without overspraying onto ceilings or walls of the room. Equal difficulty has been encountered in supporting relatively large size workpieces, such as doors or wall panels in a manner to provide ready access to all surfaces of the workpiece to be spray painted without repositioning the workpiece and running the risk of marring a previously painted surface thereof. As a consequence, it is often necessary to remove a door panel or other large size workpiece from the interior of a house or building, or place the workpiece within a specially erected spray painting booth or tent. All of this adds greatly to the labor costs of spray painting, and the overall time required to carry out an otherwise simple operation.